Wish Upon A Star
by Taymontu
Summary: Austin is famous. He hasn't seen his friends in sixteen years and now he finds two kids who look like him and have the last name Dawson bringing him back to Miami. Ausly Trez.
1. Beginning

Everything was perfect. I finally performed in Time Square on New Year's Eve with my friends by my side and don't forget my girlfriend Ally Dawson. My friends, Trish, Dez, and Dallas, all gathered by the limo with bodyguards holding off all the savage fans.

"This was amazing! Thanks for inviting me Austin." Dallas said excitingly

"Anything for a friend." I replied

Ally smiled, she knew I hated Dallas after they dated and once we started but after a few weeks we settled our differences and now we're best friends maybe even better then Dez….just don't tell him! I wrapped my arms around and Ally who became flustered as the fan girls became even more outraged.

"Austin! You know that your fans get angry when they see you with me." Ally argued

"Ally, if they were true fans they wouldn't care." I stated

Dez, Trish, and Dallas had sly smirks on their face as they backed away from the limo. They told us that they would take a cab so they could leave us alone for a bit. We blushed for a bit so I decided it would be time to get in the limo, I ushered her in and held her close throughout the ride.

"I love you Ally." I proclaimed

"Oh Austin I love you too." She gushed

I smiled gently and gave her a quick kiss while I pulled out a white box from my pocket and placed it in front of her. Her face lit up as she took it from my hand and opened the box violently and pulled the gold chain out of it. It was real gold with a glass heart in the middle, she loved it.

"This must of coast a fortune!" Ally yelled in a worried voice

"Ally, just take it." I said in a playful voice

Ally handed me the necklace so I could place it around her neck. It fit perfectly around her like it was made just for my Ally, my Ally? Well I hope so. She would always been mine, I can't even think about living without her not even for another moment.

After a wild night at the after party Ally and I went straight to my house to get some rest. I know we're sixteen and all but our parents trust us and we haven't done anything yet. Ally huddled against me as we tried to go to sleep and I wrapped my arms around her and heard the muffled giggles that she let out. We slowly settled in to a kiss, to a make out, and a little bit more; the first time was just like anyone would want: full of passion and painless, it was almost too good to be true. After we stopped we went to sleep in peace until we woke up a little too early for my liking.

"Austin, I'm going to make pancakes you want some?" She asked from behind

"You know it!" I agreed snapping out of my groggy trance

Ally made my favorite, chocolate pancakes, and we soon got ready for the day ahead. She put on her favorite floral skirt that went down to her knees, white blouse with a loose belt buckle around the waist, a sleeveless denim jacket, and her leather boots. I got dressed in my black graphic T, old jeans, leather jacket, and sneakers.

"Well I have to go to work, I'll see you later right?" Ally asked

"You know it Ally-Cat." I responded giving her a goodbye kiss

She giggled and left the house not a minute after that. I took a seat on my couch and watched T.V. for about a half an hour till I got a mysterious phone call.

"Hello." I greeted with curiosity in my voice

"Hi Austin it's me, Lauren Chance, you know the producer you met with." The women greeted

A few months ago Ally and I met with a music producer that wanted to widen my career from just Miami and it was fine but this women seem to be a little bit…._off, _but I just shook it off. I remember her like I saw her yesterday, she had long strawberry blond hair that went to her waist and it seemed a little too straight, she had snowy blue eyes that were kinda scary, her skin was peachy with a few red scars on her hands. She wore an all pink suit with large fake accessories.

"Oh her Lauren, what do you need?" I asked joyfully

"Well I talked to some other people and we want you to go on a world tour. I know it's sudden but we know you have the talent and besides, everyone already loves you!" She gushed like a little four year old

"Wow, I'll have to talk to my girl- I mean my songwriter and get back to ya." I promised

I was cautious when I said that because I still don't trust her yet. We said goodbye and I started for Sonic Boom where Trish now worked and it seemed to be going well like she hasn't been fired yet. I gave a hello kiss to Ally and a wave to my friends who were fooling around with the instrument.

"Lauren Chance called me." I informed in a shy voice

"Really what did she say?" Ally said in excitement

"She wants me to go on a world tour." I confessed, Ally's face fell

"Austin I don't think you're ready." Ally sighed

I froze when she said that. I thought she would be excited to hear this, I mean this our dream! To tour around the world and sing for millions of people but now she think I'm not ready? She thought I was ready last night to sing in Town Square, she thought I was ready when we started working together but now she doesn't believe?

"Of course I am." I stated with a disbelieved look

"Austin. We have school, and your voice is being overworked already, I love you honey but I don't think you're ready." Ally purred trying to comfort me

"Ally, I'm ready haven't you seen me! I was born to do this and who cares about school and I'll rest when I'm traveling." I argued but she wouldn't budge

Our friends stared in disbelief, we never fought this much sense we first met. I just couldn't believe that she didn't believe in me! I was the one who helped her get over her fear and this is how she repays me? We stared at each other for a few minutes till I finally flipped.

"I don't care. I'm going even if you don't want me to." I yelled getting everyone's attention

Everyone stared. My friends were frozen in fear of what was about to happen like they knew the world as we knew it would come to an end. I walked towards the door to find myself stopped by my number one 'fan'.

"You leave and we're through!" Ally threatened, tears formed in my eyes

I wanted to turn, I wanted to protest but she was holding me back so I pushed open the door and left the past behind me. I slowly walked down the streets of Miami until the sky turned dark and I saw something that's not natural to me….a shooting star.

"I wish I had a second chance." I wished looking hopeless

I looked at the star as he flashed against the blackened sky and I just wanted to cry. It reminded me of Ally, how it was so beautiful and how I would never see it again just like her. _She never did take of the necklace. _I thought with a small almost invisible smile.

These memories all replayed like a movie in my brain as I watched one of my fans videos. I'm twenty-nine years old, it's been sixteen years and it has been a horrible cold sixteen years since I've seen my Ally. We had a contest to see who could spend a day with Austin Moon and I just found two of the most talented kids I've ever seen….and their last name was Dawson. I replayed the video:

"Hey I'm Anya!" The girl said

The girl had long blonde hair that was a wavy as my Ally or my past Ally, her eyes were a deep chocolate with little specs of hazel, her skin was tan and she had an Austin Moon T-shirt on. I couldn't believe how much she looked like Ally! They couldn't be…

"And I'm Zig!" The boy said

The boy had dark brown ruffled hair that was just like mine when I was a teen, his eyes were a lighter brown and much softer then his sisters, his skin was paler like he hasn't been outside much and he had one of my song titles printed on his shirt. I looked up at the picture of my friends and I that I had on my dresser and he had a light resemblance of….me?

"And we're twins and we're going to sing a song that our mom sings to us!" Anya giggled

As soon as they started singing it was the song that was too familiar to me. It was the Butterfly Song that I helped Ally sing when I was fifteen. I sat frozen in my seat waiting for someone to wake me up from this horrible nightmare, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening!

"I hope that you choose us, we love you and everyone says we look like you so I guess it's meant to be." Zig laughed then the screen turned dark

They look like me? They did, they did look like me; the girl had long blond hair almost white like mine and the boy looked like me. No this isn't right, this can't be possible I didn't want this but….this could be good, this could be my chance to see my Ally.

"I'm going to see them…I'm going to meet my kids."


	2. Rings

**So the first chapter got so many reviews I decided to update today! So I hope you like it! But I'll just answer some reviews: **

**Izabella shi321: Well here's the update! I think you misunderstood when you thought this was a one-shot  
>SeleStarz: thank you! I think you're going to be very happy with then ending then;)<br>ECgreengurl17: Well I continued it! **

* * *

><p>I jumped out my bed as soon as I woke up the next morning. I had my producer, Lauren, called Zig and Anya and told them that they won and I would be meeting them tomorrow which I was actually much more excited than they were. I piled a bunch of clothes in my duffel bag and quickly ordered up some breakfast before going out in to my limo. After an half an hour I arrived at my private jet and soon set off to Miami.<p>

"If there anything I can do Mr. Moon?" My assistant asked

Her name was Luna Chance, the niece of Lauren, and she had no qualities of her thankfully. She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders, brown deep eyes, and tan skin. She didn't like wearing pink but instead she wore designer clothes and a white wool beret on her head.

"Can you get something to make me sleep? I'm a little tired. "I responded a little anxious

She smiled as a response and went into the back where we kept the medicines. She came out with two blue pills and a glass of water and placed it right next to me; I nervously accepted it and drank it down.

"Anything else?" She questioned

"No." I answered feeling tired

She nodded and went back into the one of the rooms and let me sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out how I was going to do this, I wanted to meet my kids, I wanna see Ally, I wanna see my friends but that all probably hate me now. _What did Ally tell them? Did she say anything? _

"_Austin?" A voice called _

_I looked up and saw Ally. Her stomach was stretched out and she looked tired almost…. dead. I tried to run to her but I couldn't! I tried to scream but no one could hear me almost like I was invisible. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to help but- _

"Mr. Moon!" Luna yelled

I woke up in pool of sweat and my hands were red maybe even my whole body was red. I looked up to see Luna who had the most worried expression I've ever seen. I pushed myself out of the chair and saw she was holding my bag in her hand.

"We've landed." She informed

"Let's go. Is the cab outside?" I asked a little groggily

Luna nodded and ushered me into the yellow car; our plane was that she would get our hotel rooms and I would go to Sonic Boom and try to meet my kids and try to find Ally and the others. The cab driver knew exactly where to go and went straight for the mall to drop me off.

"If you get in any trouble call me okay?" Luna asked like a concerned mother

"Yeah, I will." I replied and went straight for the music store

I ran up and down the mall till I walked past the cellphone accessory cart and to Sonic Boom which was less crowded like it used to be but still the same place that my music career started in. I look through the glass window and saw Anya and Zig helping customers at the desk. I walked in trying to hold my excitement in as much as possible.

"O-M-Geezers! It's Austin Moon!" Anya screamed leaping over the counter to hug me

She pulled me into a large embrace and squeezed me like she was trying pop me like a balloon. I almost broke down right there and confessed all the mistakes and all the bad things I've done to them but I had to talk to Ally first, I just had to.

"Wow, I still can't believe we won! And sorry for her, she's a little….over dramatic." Zig laughed while his sister smacked him

"Well it's great to meet you and by the way I'm supposed to meet with a parent so is your mom here? Or _dad_?" I choked on the word knowing that if they did have one then this would have been for _nothing_

"Our mom is running errands." Anya replied

"And we don't know our dad." Zig blurted with a death glare from Anya

"Your mom never told you anything? Not even his name?" I asked really concern

At first they looked at each other with caution till they nodded like they just had a silent conversation. Zig shook up his hair while Anya put hers to one side.

"Our mom told us that her left her when she was sixteen to go follow a crazy dream and he never returned-"

"Or ever will return." Zig cut in

"But she told us that he was a great guy, he was cute, funny, and could light up a room with his voice! We've always wanted to know who he was but she said if we were supposed to know he would come back." Anya finished with a look of sadness printed on her face

"But who cares about him anyways! He can never compare to you! So how bout you stay for diner and our mom will cook us something?" Zig said

"Sure that would be great!" I yelled and high fived the twins

They lead me to the practice room that looked almost the same as before except that the light up 'A' now had another 'A' at the bottom. I started to teach them a few pointers in vocals and on some of the instruments like the piano and guitar. They seemed to have a lot of fun until downstairs a too familiar voice yelled.

"Anya! Aaron! I'm back, can you help." Ally yelled

I soon became worried. What if she didn't love me anymore, what if she hated me? What if she won't talk to me? Zig and Anya ran down stairs to help their mom while I hid upstairs waiting for my chance to talk to Ally one on one. Soon the twins left with the groceries I made my way silently to Ally. Her back was against me and nobody was in the store so I crept behind her almost inches away from our bodies touching.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered

"Oh Da-"

She froze when she turned to face me. Her face was white and blank like she just died inside and out; was she going to say _Dallas? _My body started shaking at the thought my Ally dating her ex-boyfriend! I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch something, but mostly somewhere I wanted to cry.

"Austin! You're not supposed to be here! You're not even supposed to be in Miami!" Ally yelled biting her hair

"Ally I'm sorry!" I yelled

She wanted to move, she wanted to run but instead she pulled upstairs and slammed the door and gave me a stare that could kill the most cold hearted person.

"What are you doing here? Did you talk to the twins? Did you tell them?" She yelled pushing me onto the piano bench

"Your-Our kids sent me a video singing and I came here to spend time with them and no I didn't tell them." I answered shaking my head viciously

"God, who do you think you are! You shouldn't even be here! You don't even know anything about them." She snarled

"That's the point! I want to meet them, I want to know more about them." I confessed

Her eyes turned cold like stone. She started pacing around like a lioness stalking her prey just waiting to kill me at any second. I stood perfectly still just waiting for her to say something, anything! And what seemed like forever…she finally spoke.

"You don't even know their first words! Guess! Just guess." She yelled

I froze, I didn't even want to say anything knowing that I would mess up. I shrugged and waited for her to explode like I knew she would.

"Anya's was sing and Aaron's was…daddy." She looked away like she was going to cry

I reached out my hand gingerly trying to comfort her but as soon as I touched her shoulder she snapped and gave me the same look. She covered her face with her hands and sat on a chair a few feet away from me just staring.

"This was a hard sixteen years. I had to live through high school known as the school slut for being knocked up by the rock star! I had to graduate and take care of the twins by myself! My dad wouldn't even help after they were two. I had to pay for them to go to school, clothes, and food." Ally scolded with her voice rising at each word

"I'm really sorry but I didn't know." I apologized jumping up from the bench

"How could yo-"

"Hey Ally!" Trish and Dez yelled

I looked over at them like they were aliens. They were holding hands and smiling together and Trish was wearing a black suit with matching heels while Dez's hair was shorter and he wore normal clothes. No neon colors, no mismatching socks or pants, and no clown shoes. But what was weirder is that Trish held a little brown haired girl in her arms.

"AUSTIN!" Dez and Trish yelled in astonishment as they ran to me

"Wait does he know?" Dez asked

"Yeah I know about the twins." I replied

"That's not what I-"

"Hey Ally-Cat!" Dallas greeted

My whole world crashed down in front of me as Dallas skipped over to Ally and gave her a passionate yet short kiss. I wanted to reach over and punch the crap out of Dallas and watch him die right there on the spot.

"Oh Austin, hey!" Dallas awkwardly greeted

"You see Austin….Dallas and I are engaged"


	3. Emails

**I'm loving all these reviews and I hope you like this chapter so here are my answers to the reviews:  
>JustSAPerson: Yes I admit it. I love those characters but Zig's real name is Aaron and I know they all have A names!<br>RomanceOnTheBrain: Oh don't worry there will be some fighting later on  
>Ctiger: Oh you'll know why he didn't stay in touch really soon and I think you'll hate that a certain character for that…..<strong>

* * *

><p>My whole world crashed down around me as those words hit me. I couldn't feel my legs, I fell back down on the piano bench and all my senses stopped; I couldn't see clearly, I couldn't feel anything, and I couldn't hear. I could barely see them but I could tell that they were trying to talk to me, I then saw Ally say something and leave. I was still tuned out till one of them touched me shoulder.<p>

"You did this to yourself, you can only blame yourself. "Dallas warned with a death glare

"I thought I would get over her, I thought if I came here she would be waiting for me." I whispered to myself

"I know you're a celebrity now but Ally is the **only **thing that you can't have. You hurt her so badly after you left and when she found out that you got her pregnant I was the only one that would take care of her. "Dallas snarled then left after Ally

I stared over at my past friends who were looking worriedly at me. For at least ten minutes we sat in total silence just waiting for the other to say anything.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Dez finally spoke

"Yeah I missed having friends like you Dez." I said happily

"I go by Dezmond now." He corrected

"Right, Well I guess you guys are married now." I started awkwardly

"Yeah we've been married for five years." Trish replied on a happier note

"Yeah and luckily we were blessed with our adoption of our baby girl." Dez gushed

"What's her name?" I asked

"Bella. " Trish simply replied

I nodded while staring at the beautiful girl; she had dark brown hair with dazzling blue eyes, she wore a purple dress with a short sleeved jean jacket and little black flats. I sighed to myself and got up from the bench and walked down to the store where Anya and Zig were talking.

"Hey mom I invited Austin to dinner, that's ok right?" Zig asked bringing out an innocent smile, _he's my kid. _I thought with an invisible smirk

"Well I don't know…"

"Please!" Both kids pleaded

"Fine." Ally caved with a sweet smile at them but then gave me a warning one

"And how bout the birthday party?" Anya reminded

"Oh your birthday is coming up?" I asked with a bit of excitement

"Yeah! June 22nd which is next week." Zig answered with a stern look from his mother

"I'll be there." I stated

Ally just stared at me with anger as I just wanted to get closer to my kids; I nodded and said goodbye to my ex-friends, Dallas, and the twins and walked around for a bit trying to remember the good times. I called Luna and told her to send a cab to the mall to pick me up and take me to the Grand Griffon, one of the fanciest hotels in Miami.

"So what happened?" Luna asked as I put my things into the drawers

"Not good." I replied solemnly

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"The kids don't know anything about their father and Ally is engaged." I explained biting my lip

"I'm so sorry." Luna sighed and gave me a friendly hug

I hugged her back but slowly leaned back so she had to let go. I shook my head and went outside to get some fresh air, I wanted to get out of Miami, I wanted to go back to life before Zig and Anya sent me that video! I sighed and pulled something from my drawer: a pack of cigarettes. I hated smoking but it was the only way I can get my frustration out. I leaned over the balcony and watched the sun set over the city.

"Last time I saw you smoke was when that band of thirteen year olds took your VMA in 2020."Luna commented leaning against the glass

"A: It was a Grammy and B: I'm just stressed." I corrected turning to meet eyes with her

"You know it's not your fault, you didn't know that she had kids so if you just tell her that then maybe she'll let you be in their lives." She reassured giving me a loving pat

"Your right! I'll just go back in tomorrow and tell her!" I agreed dropping the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it

"Why wait? It's only seven thirty? And aren't you going to eat dinner with them? " Luna laughed

As soon as she said that I darted for the elevator and impatiently waited for it to take me down and as soon as the doors opened an inch I pushed them open and dashed to the cab waiting outside then after fifteen minutes of traveling I jogged to the store which was empty from what I saw. I silently sneaked in and heard a fit of giggled from upstairs.

I cautiously walked up each stair and leaned under the window and carefully looked inside to see something very modifying: Ally and Dallas making out. I tried to hold my gagging as I watched Dallas push **my** Ally into the wall and ravage her mouth. I feel forward hitting the glass also making a weird squeaky sound and giving away my location to the _happy _couple.

"Austin! Why are you watching us?" All yelled fixing her shirt that was pulled up

"I was trying to find you but instead I got a free show." I replied just staring at Dallas with disgust

"Well you got me here what do you want?" Ally asked very frustrated

"I want you to know that I'm sorry and if I knew that you had my kids I wouldn't have gone, I wouldn't have left you, and I would of helped you." I apologized looking her dead in the eyes

"I'm sick of your lies Austin. I don't know why you came; you made it very clear that you didn't want to see me or the twins!" Ally yelled bursting in to tears

I stared wide eyed at Ally without knowing what to do, I wanted to comfort her and at the same time I wanted to yell at her but I didn't know why. I looked at Dallas for an explanation as Ally ran off sobbing.

"I seriously don't know what she's talking about." I stated hoping he would help me

"I've seen the emails Austin; you can't fool me I remember you said that you didn't want your sparkling reputation ruined by to bastard children." Dallas growled following Ally

I stood in astonishment as my friends we're convinced that I hated the twins and that I hated Ally, she was **my** Ally before Dallas's. I didn't know what to do, I was heartbroken so I sank to my knees and started to cry.


	4. Reveal

**Hey so I figured out that I did my math wrong and if it was sixteen years that they made the twins then they would be thirty-two not twenty-nine so can you guys just go with it ok? I know you guys probably didn't notice it but it was just bothering me so sorry! And I'll just answer some reviews:  
>TSwizzles: Yeah I know but you'll soon find out…like in five minutes!<br>ctiger: Well an awful cruel person who will be revealed very soon! And I hated Dallas too till he started showing up more and I kinda like him now but not with Ally  
><strong>**DisneychannelwatcherWow****: Thanks! Well I kinda figure that it'll probably like ten at least since I tend to make a lot of filter chapters and I can't give that away but I think all of you will like it! **

* * *

><p>My crying subsided for a few minutes they left but the pain in my heart still burned like I was being shot in a million places. I took deep breaths as I tried to figure everything out; <em>I never sent any email to Ally like that! <em>I thought taking a hard breath. I was the only person who can access my email except for Luna but she's only been my assistant for six years and these emails were never sent to me! I saw two brown eyes stare at me with comfort.

"Hey Lun-a" I hiccupped

"Hey Austin, I guess it didn't for well again? Come on let's go, you still need to eat dinner with them." Luna reminded giving me a friendly touch

"Thanks let's go." I breathed then followed her out the store and into the parking lot

Before us was a sparkling dark blue almost black stretched limo. A man stepped out with very grey hair and an elderly smile and ushered us in and closed the door behind us and drove out. We sat quietly for majority of the drive but that was mainly because I was still confused.

"Did you ever see any email from Ally?" I asked softly

"I promise I didn't Austin! I would never do that to you." Luna stated in a worried voice

I nodded my head and the car went into a complete stop in front of a two story house, I examined the house for a few brief moments. It was beige with brick steps leading to French doors and large white windows that were placed on the front of the house at the bottom and three on the top. I slowly made my way up the door and suddenly it flew open to reveal Anya with a beyond ecstatic expression planted on her face.

"Austin Moon you actually like made it! Come in, come in. Wait is she like your girlfriend?" Anya questioned pulling us in

"Well is she Austin?" Ally asked sneaking in the room

"No she's my assistant." I corrected with a little compassion in my voice

"I bet she assists you with a lot of things. " Dallas commented with a bored expression

I didn't let his words phase me but Luna seemed a little hurt by his remark. She cocked her head to one side and stepped over to Dallas snapping her fingers.

"Well excuse me King of Miami! I'm sorry to correct you but you seem to have my profession mixed with a prostitute and if you think about hard enough their nothing alike. "Luna yelled starting a little fight between the two adults

"Well how your dressed it's hard to tell the two apart." Dallas scoffed

"Mom! Like tell your boyfriend to like back off!" Anya ordered

Ally looked at Dallas with warning eyes and put her hand on his shoulder which Dallas shook off. He stared at me then smirked and pulled Ally in for a passionate kiss that killed me on the inside but I tried to hide it.

"Ew gross their at it again." Zig spat in disgust

"Enough! Let's have dinner." Ally ordered and we took places at the table

We sat in total silence as Zig and Anya just looked at each other awkwardly and moved their fingers in fast movement like they were signing to each other. It seemed like forever till Ally brought some food in and Luna made a comment to the twins.

"So I heard your birthday is coming up." Luna stated smiling sweetly

"Yeah! We're having a big bash in the backyard and all our friends are coming and now Austin Moon!" Zig explained 'accidently' flinging food at Dallas

I smiled widely without trying to hide it and gave the boy a high five over the table for everyone to see. Dallas shot a nasty glare at Zig and me and left to get cleaned up.

"That's the fifth time this week Aaron! And this is only Wednesday." Ally growled

"Well I'm sorry mom but I hate the guy! Are you sure you're not pregnant because I don't know why you would marry a bastard like Dallas." Zig commented twisting his spoon

"Aaron, don't use that language with me! You don't want to end up like your father do you?" Ally scolded

I was stunned by what she said; she can't really believe it can she? I wanted to scream and tell her straight but I didn't have any proof that I didn't sent it but I knew I didn't, I didn't even know that they were alive a week ago.

"Can I talk to Ms. Dawson?" I asked looking dead straight

"Sure Mr. Moon." Ally agreed with a straight face

We walked upstairs and stopped into her bedroom which was fairly small and stuffy but had a big twin bed. I couldn't help but feel disgusted to be in this room, the room where Ally and Dallas shared, the room that they _slept_ together in.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I came here to meet my kids and now your speaking badly about me right in front of them! I just want to know them and after their birthday party I'm leaving." I yelled holding her wrist

"Well you didn't care before!" Ally yelled back

"I didn't know that they even existed till they sent a fan video! If I knew that you had my kids I would of came back helped like I said before." I reminded and she became quiet

"Can I just get to know them please? I won't tell them anything as long as you don't want me to and I want to be your friend." I explained

We sat in total silence for about five more minutes till Ally pulled me into a hug and smiled; I hugged her back and smiled the same but just hiding a little bit of love.

"Ok. I'll let you meet them and yes I would love to be friends again." Ally sighed

A little spark went on in her eyes and she bounded for the closet in her room and pushed some stuff around and brought back two books with names on the side: Aaron and Anya. I was confused till she showed me the pictures inside and it was a scrapbook.

"Take it. You can look at them and if you look carefully you can see that Aaron looks like you." Ally smiled compassionately

I looked at one of the pictures of Zig when he was a little baby playing with a teddy bear and it was true, he did look a little like me. I smiled back and laughed a little until the dreaded fiancée walked in.

"Come on Ally. We need to talk to the twins." Dallas warned and Ally hurried after her

I followed and passed the books to Luna who was just waiting and watching the Anya and Dallas bickering. Ally stared dumbfounded as she looked to the side of the table and saw Zig kneeling over with a bloody lip.

"What did you do?" I screamed looking Zig

"He talked back to me and I needed to show him where it gets him in life." Dallas snarled looking at the boy

Ally ordered Anya to get the first aid kit while she pulled Dallas into the kitchen and Luna and I followed to the drama. Ally didn't seem to mind but Dallas kept staring at us like we were a pile of trash but he soon snapped out of it when Ally started talking.

"Why did you do that? You know how messed up he is already!" Ally scolded

"Yeah and we all know why!" Dallas yelled back and pointed at me

"I didn't send those emails! You know I'm not like that Dallas." I stated trying to get through to him

"You sent those emails!" Dallas argued

"No he didn't!" Luna interfered

"What?" We all questioned

"My….aunt did."


	5. ExBoyfriends

**Hey guys aren't you glad I update like every week just for you! Well I need to ask you guys something: do you like all the twists in these chapters because I just find them fun to see the people's reactions so do you guys like them? They do play some importance to later on just so you know and you'll know why so anyways let me answers some reviews so you can read on:  
>ctiger: Yeah well Dallas has been going through some stuff that we will learn later on so stay tuned and I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon<br>SeleStar: Yeah Ally should notice but when you think you're in love it really blinds you and if the kids do find out…well you'll see!  
>JustAPerson: Yeah I don't really like people in pink either and yeah I know the age thing was off but it makes a better story doesn't it!<strong>

* * *

><p>I took a few minutes to let everything sink in but the words still over-worked my brain as I tried to figure out why Lauren would do that. She never hated me, she never hated my decisions, and she never hated anything I did but why did she do it? I looked over at Ally who looked ashamed probably of how she treated me but what Dallas did shocked me. He sunk to the floor and threw his head back against the refrigerator then bounced to his feet and walked straight over to Luna with frustration boiling over.<p>

"You're lying!" Dallas screamed then raised hand up and smacked her

Luna fell backwards but caught herself on the counter and just stared in astonishment at Dallas who was in full rage mood looking at Ally. Ally looked extremely afraid of him as he walked closer to her until I jumped in front of him.

"Don't you dare go near Ally you monster! Leave! I don't care if this isn't my house just leave." I ordered

Dallas looked like a savage animal as he pounced on me and started punching, I caught one of his fists and threw him back and rapidly punched the little bastard until he was losing consciousness. I jumped off him and got the most shocked expression from Ally while Luna pointed towards the door where Anya and Zig were standing.

"That…was…awesome!" Zig yelled jumping up and down

"Is he like okay?" Anya asked looking over at Dallas

"He tried to hurt your mom and he hurt Luna for all I care he can rot in hell." I muttered and left the room with everyone behind me

"Wait Austin! Austin I need to apologize." Ally called running after me

I turned to meet eyes with the brunette beauty as she hugged me tightly and looked back up at me for a sign of something. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to admit my love for her, I wanted to just spill my entire heart out to her but I knew this was a bad time.

"Apologize for what? You didn't know, I didn't even know." I tried to comfort her but being Ally she had to worry

"What about Dallas? What should we do about him?" She asked in a pleading voice

"Just calm him down and he'll be fine." I shook off what just happened and walked back into the room where the fight went down

I saw Luna leaning down at Dallas who was surprisingly still awake but still coughing and looking around and trying to speak to the twins. Ally raced for the phone and called 911 and after twenty minutes they showed up and took him to the hospital.

"What like happened back there?" Anya asked standing outside watching the ambulance pull away

"Was there an admitting to cheating, did you beat up Dallas for us, or wait I got a good one….are you our father?" Zig cracked up on the last one while I nervously laughed with him

"It's not your concern right now but Luna will take care of your guys while I go out okay? When their mom gets back, Luna you come back to the hotel right?" I questioned

"Yes." All three of them said rushing inside

I sighed as I seated myself inside the stretched limo parked in front and told the driver to drive around the city for a half an hour while I make an important call to my _lovely _producer Lauren Chance who might be filing unemployment.

"Hi Austin! Do you need a ticket back to Hollywood?" Lauren asked with a dry laugh

"No. I need answers." I demanded

"What do you mean Austin?" Lauren asked in a worried voice

"I know you sent the email Lauren and I want to know why. Now!" I commanded

"Oh Austin do you know what would of happened if the press found out about it? Your image would be ruined and no one would want their teens listening to a singer who got their ex-girlfriend pregnant would they? I did this with good intentions trust me and you should be thankful." She assured

"I would of solved it. If they were true fans they would never stop listening and if I knew I would've went back and help Ally and wouldn't that help my image? Being the teen heart-throb that helps his kids at the age of sixteen? Well wouldn't it?" I snarled back

"You would of never pulled it off Austin, you were to immature to take care of two extra lives and now your fine don't you see it? I helped you!" Lauren insisted with light chuckles

"You ruined it! My kids don't even know that I'm their father and they hate their father for leaving them and I could've changed that! To make it worse I beat up Ally's fiancée and he's in the hospital." I murmured the last part

"What! If the news hears this we could be in trouble! What have you done?" Lauren yelled bitterly

"I helped Ally like I would've done if I knew I had kids now that I have my answers goodbye Lauren and one more thing-"

"You better not thinking about-"

"You're….fired!" I yelled and hung up

I let a small smile dance on my face as I knew I did the right thing firing her and now I have to do something about the party. I have to make it up for the twins and show how sorry I am for leaving them but mostly I have to tell them that I'm their father.

"We're back at the Dawsons." The driver informed

I nodded and lead myself out of the stretched vehicle and up to the house door where I saw Luna, Anya, and Zig sitting on the couch watching T.V. I stepped in the room where the twins joyfully greeted me while Luna just stared at me.

"I don't hate Dallas." Luna admitted

"Really? Wow you're really forgiving and he slapped you for god sakes Luna! If I were you I would beat him to a pulp!" Zig tuned in with a goofy grin

"Well it's sorta hard for me to hate my ex-boyfriend."


	6. Ally's Confession

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in like…two weeks! I'm sorry but I've so busy with other things but here it is and I really hope you like this chapter! And I'll just answer some reviews right now:  
>Lolipopkillsu: Well that question will be answered REALLY soon so read on!<br>BandGeek723: Yeah I know I'm a little twisted! (Bad joke I know -_-) Anyways I love the penname!  
>gothgirlbites: Yes and little bit more which you'll read down there in just a second! Also yet again I love the penname ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah I get it-Wait what?" I yelled looking at Luna<p>

Her eyes were looking off into space with a dreamy smile like she was thinking about a better time probably about Dallas. I nudged her shoulder but she didn't seem fazed until she moved her head to shift her hair out of her face.

"I lived in Miami before remember? I was the girl that Dallas cheated on Ally with and it went down from there. That's one reason why I wanted to help you so badly with getting you here to Miami." She whispered making sure the twins didn't hear

"Is that why he hit you? Because he was still mad?" I stuttered

"I don't know anymore, Dallas doesn't seem like the guy I used to know. Maybe if you ask Ally about him she'll get you answers." Luna advised

"Hey Moms back!" Zig yelled looking out the window

I stood up from the arm of the couch I was sitting on and walked out to the front of the house where Ally was standing. She looked very worried but tried to keep a smile on her face for the twins, who just cared about if Dallas was dead or not. Ally brushed off their questions and instructed them to go to bed.

"Fine." Anya agreed and dragged Zig back into the house

"So you talked to Lauren?" She asked softly

"Yeah, she said that it would ruin my image and no parent would let their daughters listen to my music. I fired her." I informed looking into her deep chocolate eyes

"Great, that's really great. Now if you want I'll tell you more about the twins." Ally suggested putting a hand out to grab

I nodded and grabbed her soft pale hand and she lead me back to where Luna was sitting and took back the books that she gave me and pointed to a spot on the couch and put both books on her lap opening to the first pages with tiny baby pictures. I sat down next to her.

"As you know they were born June 25, Anya was born at 8:17 and Aaron was born at 8:43. They were inseparable and always wore the some sorta clothes till they were four and started preschool, that's where Aaron got his nickname. They were playing a game and he ran faster than everyone and they called him Zig-Zag and then they shortened it to Zig. I still can't stop calling him Aaron though it's too hard to let go." Ally explained with a faint smile appearing

"I wish I was there." I stated mindlessly

I flipped through pages after pages looking at how the twins grew but I felt hallow inside. My heart kept pounding hard in my chest with every picture and it just felt horrible to know I missed so much of these kids life. I looked over to Ally who was staring at the ceiling with a little hesitation in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"No. I'm going to say goodnight to the okay? I'll be right back." She replied and started for the stairs

I looked off in a daze just wondering what was wrong with Ally. She seemed so happy till I asked her but it seemed to perfect right now that she would just run off; maybe it was about Dallas. I mean seriously he was acting horrible to the twins and me but he is marrying her.

"Is the Dallas thing still bothering you?" Luna asked

"Yeah. Ally seemed a little off since she's been back, I think it's about Dallas." I confessed laying down on the couch

"Well maybe this is a benefit for you. Maybe they broke up and this is your chance to win her back and get to know your kids." She replied optimistically

"Yeah right, I know Ally and if that happened then she would of told me right away." I corrected staring at the wall

"You never know Austin, it could end up like a fairytale." She laughed then went towards the door and left without saying anything more

I thought more about her words and the more I told myself wrong the more I wanted to believe it was true. I wanted Ally to love me back, I wanted the kids to know that I was their father, and I wanted to know this would end out great but I guess not. After what it seemed like hours of thinking Ally came back down with a gentle smile and sat back next to me.

"Is there something wrong Austin?" She asked sympathetically

"Yeah there is Ally. What's wrong with Dallas?" I asked

"Oh that, well I don't really talk about it much but…he's an alcoholic. He does drugs and drinks and I have no idea why and I've been trying to help but nothing works then when he proposed I said yes hoping this would help but I have no idea what to now since he hit Aaron." She confessed with tears running down her beautiful face

I wiped the tears away as they poured from her eyes and locked her in a deep hug trying to sooth her pain but she still cried and I felt her pain. I wanted to help but I didn't know how, I mean I loved her but if she wanted to help Dallas then that was out of my hands but I needed to help, somehow.

"Is that why you've been so off lately?" I asked softly

"Not exactly." She sniffled

"What is it? You can tell me!" I pleaded

She froze in my arms for a few seconds as I tried to persuade her to tell me but I saw a little hesitation again but this time she stayed next to me for a few more moments before crumbling…and changing everything I knew about her that instant.

"I think I'm….pregnant."


	7. Accident

**This chapter was sad to write :( You'll see but I have some things to tell you guys! Hehe….After I'm done writing this I'm writing a much more uplifting Austin and Ally story! There's no real drama but it's going to be played out like the show is like if it was an episode! So I'll give the summary at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think okay? So I'll just answer some reviews:  
>Lolipopkillsu: This made me laugh but I don't think that Ally would let him near the child if that was the case don't you thing? Wait that would be a great idea….haha<br>Saxophones: You'll have to see! But don't worry it won't end that bad trust me ;)  
>frillypeachbubbles: Omg Yes well maybe but keep reading and you'll find out ;) <strong>

* * *

><p>My whole body was shaking. I didn't think this would be a possibility! She was my Ally and now that bastard of a man got her knocked up! Did he know this? How is this going to affect my relationship with the twins? Will this finally break me?<p>

"Wha-a-t? " I stuttered holding her hands tightly

"I think I'm pregnant, I'm not certain but if I'm still late by the twins' party then it's true." She replied softly looking away

I brought her back into another hug gently stroking the back of her hair trying to understand everything. Ever since the twins sent that video I've been pulled at all angles of emotion. I never wanted this but now that I have it's hard to let go, I just want Ally to be okay again just for one second.

"I'm sorry I caused this. I really didn't mean trouble." I apologized looking into her deep chocolate eyes

"It's not your fault Austin, it was partially mine and of course Laurens." She reminded leaning so our foreheads touched

"Yeah I know. I want to help though; can I at least pay for child care?" I asked circling her palm with my thumb

"You don't have to do that Austin just be here for them and that's all I need. If you want you can stay the night here till Luna comes back." Ally suggested looking over my shoulder

"That would be just…perfect." I replied leaning away so my back was leaning on the arm of the couch

Ally smiled nervously and walked to the closet closest to the stairs and pulled out blankets and pillows and placed them on the couch next to me and quickly kissed my forehead and ran upstairs. My face turned into an ear to ear smile as I placed the blankets and pillows in position so that I could fall asleep. Soon enough the smell of bacon and chocolate pancakes filled the room and I sprung to the kitchen to see Zig and Anya making breakfast.

"I hope you like hungry!" Anya laughed and piled food on a plate

"Yes! I'm starving!" I agreed excitingly and grabbed some whip cream and fruit

"It looks like someone actually has a bigger appetite than you An." Zig joked elbowing his sister

"You're like just jealous because I can actually like spend a whole thanksgiving without passing out." Anya protested flicking oil at him

"Stop messing around or we'll be late for work!" Ally announced coming through the doors

"Fine mom!" Both kids echoed

Anya walked towards the front hall picking up two backpacks and handing one to Zig before pulling out a phone and rapidly texting while Zig just rolled his eyes and sat against the wall listening to his IPod. I looked at Ally who just quickly ate breakfast and nudged me along.

"Come on I'll drop you off at your hotel." Ally gestured towards the door and I followed

Everyone piled into her car just sitting in total silence waiting for the car to stop at the Griffon Hotel but suddenly the whole ride turned quite upsetting from there.

"Who's our father?" Anya asked quite serious

Ally stopped suddenly at a quick red light and turned to our daughter with the look of surprise and anger but I slowly turned her back to the road just ignoring her question.

"Your father? Well why do you want to know now?" Ally asked gripping the steering wheel like it was her life line

"I've been feeling like my dad is someone I've known for a long time but I just don't know and I think I should know. " Anya stated looking at us sadly

"You won't understand kids." Ally shook off and kept driving biting her lower lip

"Try us!" Zig snarled in an agitated tone

"Trust me you just won't! You don't need to know and it's better if you don't." Ally snapped back turning towards the twins with hurt in her eyes

It took all my will power not to speak up and yell to the world that I was their father, not Dallas. I looked forward at the road which Ally didn't practically notice and saw something that would scare anyone from a nightmare. A sudden feeling of pain piercing into my stomach as metal crashed in the windshield and sounds of piercing scream echoed my eardrums till I couldn't stand the pain and slowly drifted off. Before I passed out I saw Ally unconscious with her arm bleeding to the steering wheel while I saw a glimpse of Anya clinging to her brother for survival and screaming mom over again till she lost her voice.

I felt pain everywhere. I looked around and saw Luna with an overjoyed expression and hugged me tight and gave me a friendly kiss with tears slowly running down her tanned face. I looked around for Ally or the twins but nowhere to be found.

"Where are they? Ally! The twins!" I yelled shaking her around

"Oh Austin their…."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the summary for my next A&amp;A story coming soon:<br>Austin has been nominated for an award and the Award Show is in Hawaii and luckily Ally is having a family reunion on the same island but not everything goes that well when Austin suspects that Ally's favorite cousin might be the disguised drummer to Austin's main rival! **

**This story will be like the show and have little hints of Auslly and won't be mainly romantic so if you just want some fun A&A friendship tune in later on for this story ;) **


	8. Cheaters and Liars

**Okay so these are going to be the last few chapters and there going fast but I'm hoping you still like them! And this one is very quick and weird in a way and I think I know all your responses already to this chapter. Well anyways I'll answer some reviews:  
>Lolipopkillsu: it was a car you know like metal truck or something and don't worry their fine….maybe ;)<br>ctiger: Yeah I kinda thought people might think that but you never know but that won't be addressed in this chapter so much but next chapter yeah it will be  
>gLeEPSyChAdVeNtUrEtImELoVeR: awww well when you do read this I hope you review and I hope your impressed and happy with this<br>**

* * *

><p>"They're going to be just fine." Luna sighed<p>

I felt little tears of joy fall from my eyes and slide off the hospital bed with a slight sting of pain in my side but bearable. I looked towards the window to see flashing lights probably from paparazzi at the news of Austin Moon getting in a car accident but I shook it off and told Luna to show me to Ally's and the twin's room.

"Right this way Austin." Luna gestured and stepped out

Before we could even get down the hallway we saw a very familiar face coming from a room and my heart turned cold and I almost punched him in the face but I know Luna and she wouldn't like that very much...or maybe she would.

"Oh hey Dallas, are you just leaving the hospital?" I asked sounding a little bit meaner than what I wanted

"Yeah just leaving, you know you should be a little bit nicer since I'm seeing your best friend don't you think?" He scoffed moving his hair with a flip

"Not when she dumps you after the party." I snarled

"We'll see." He laughed and Luna motioned back forward

We walked down the hall into a bigger hospital room where Ally was standing with a small ice pack on her head while watching Anya get blood tested and Zig flirting with a younger nurse. Her face turned into a crocked smile but stayed worried over our kids; I placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't turn away from the kids.

"Their alright. Look Zig is already flirting with a nurse!" I tried to draw her attention away but she stayed in her trance

"So I guess we're not too worried anymore about being late for work?" Zig asked looking at his mother

Ally shook her head and walked to a nearby doctor and filled out some paperwork before motioning the kids out of the hospital only to be attacked by my paparazzi and soon the questions were being screamed out at us.

"Austin is this your girlfriend?"

"Mr. Moon are you okay?"

"Are the kids yours?"

I shook my head while Luna dealt with the crowd of people and helped us out to a parked limo and covered the kids from getting pictures taken of them and closed the car door behind her and relaxed back into her normal state.

"That's like so awesome! I would like love to get this like attention all the time!" Anya giggled flicking back her hair

"Not if you were like me Anya, it's really hard and if you make one mistake your whole private life is dug up." I explained and she turned silent

Zig started to talk about the party tomorrow and lighten the subject and for a few minutes we were a family even if they didn't know it. Luna joined in and talked about the great publicity I would get for performing for free for my biggest fans making Ally cringe with the thought of just what I was doing for a good reputation.

"I mean if Austin gets a good rep here than maybe we'll get more gigs here and we can see you guys even more!" Luna said excitingly and the twins started to freak out

"Yeah and maybe you can perform for all of our parties! That'd be awesome." Zig reminded and I laughed along

I tried to stay in the moment and grab hold of this moment and see if we were a family how everything would come together like this. For a flash of a second I saw visions of me and the kids just having fun and it felt amazing to know that there's that one chance at this life but that chance seems so impossible. _I hope tomorrow will be the day _I thought thinking about the party, _No that's ridiculous _

**Next Day **

The party started and I had to say the twins had a lot of friends. Zig was hanging out with a bunch of kids talking and laughing while Anya stayed by a bunch of girls and one guy who Ally informed me was he boyfriend Dylan

Dylan was tall and the iconic jock type with jelled blond hair and plain blue eyes. His skin was tan and he wore a varsity jacket with jeans and seemed a little stand-offish and a little rude to Anya the way Zig described him also including the part he was jerk.

"Hey kids, I hope you're having a good time and now if I can get your attention I have Austin Moon here to sing to all of you!" Luna announced and ran on the built stage

"Hey guys this might be a little before your time but here's a song my favorite songwriter wrote and it's called Double Take!" I yelled out and the kids went to crazy

After an hour of singing some songs Ally wrote and some I have out right now and a little mix of some boy band songs from NSYNC to One Direction and I had to say it was fun to see Zig and Anya singing along dancing with their friends especially from a parent's point of view.

"Thanks guys and Happy Birthday Zig and Anya! I hope all of you have a great time!" I said softly and let everyone get back to talking

I walked back to Ally who seemed very pleased with the performance and we started laughing and joking just like good times but I still felt a little weird from talking to Dallas.

"Have you talked to Dallas at all?" I asked

"No but I don't think he'll show up after you had that fight with him." Ally replied happily

"Yeah, we hope." I whispered to myself

"Hey why don't you get Zig and Anya so we can cut open the cake?" Ally asked with her bright smile

I nodded absent-mindedly from her love gaze and walked up to Zig and motioned him to the cake and he nodded and went to his mom but I still searched for Anya. I looked over the crowds of people and finally found her talking to Dylan. I went up behind her but was covered by the crowd of people but I heard something interesting.

"It's my birthday Dylan! How can you like break up with me?" Anya whined

"You're annoying and the only reason why I went out with you is because I needed a discount at your mom's store and now that you have Austin Moon at your party I can give him my CD and I can leave this place." Dylan laughed and pushed Anya away

I was beyond pissed when I heard my little girl was being broken up with by a boy who just used her! I tapped him on the shoulder and got his attention and when he put his pretty boy smirk and punched the bastard in the face knocking him over.

"Dude! What's was that?" He screamed jumping back to hit me

"Nobody should ever hurt her!" I yelled back dodging his punch

"Why should you care? Their just paying you." He stated

"Because" I had him at the collar when all my feelings spurred out "She's my daughter."

Everything froze when I announced that even the music stopped and Ally ran through the crowd looking at me with concern while everyone was in amazement. I let go of Dylan and he fell to the ground and scampered away while Anya walked to Ally and me.

"Is that true?" Zig questioned

We both panicked and Ally pulled me upstairs into the house with frustration and opened the bedroom door to only see something very strange and heartbreaking. Ally's eyes turned watery as there stood Dallas with no shirt or pants on leaning against Luna who was only wearing a guy's shirt that went to her knees. Everything came so fast to both of us as I nearly screamed while Ally literally fainted.


	9. Party Lovers and Stars

**Okay so this is the last chapter of this story! I know it's sad but I think I'll do an epilogue just for fun! You know to put all the pieces together of the future but if you want that of course ;) So I'll answer some reviews KK:  
>R5inmysoul: Yeah I hoped for that reaction and now you get to see the aftermath and what the kids say! Also I love the name ;)<br>Lolipopkillsu: They were getting to it in a way and well Dallas has done everything else so why not just cheat on Ally? Cruel Dallas I know  
>frillypeachbubbles: I like these reactions! Well I hope this chapter is up to the standers so read on! <strong>

* * *

><p>I caught Ally just in time when she fell over and laid her carefully on her bed while still staring at Luna and Dallas in disgust but Dallas didn't seem that affected by it; he walked over to the closet an pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom like nothing was wrong.<p>

"Luna? Why did you do this?" I asked looking at her very serious

"I didn't think you would find out!" She picked up her dress that she was wearing before and pulled it over her "It was a one-time thing I promise!" She yelled

"This is just great! The twins also know that I'm their father and now Dallas is cheating on Ally…again! With the same girl!" I yelled back in desperation

Ally slowly woke up and pulled herself back into a standing position but I could tell she was holding back tears. I walked over to her and pulled her into a soft hug and gently rocked her back and forth but still kept my eyes on Luna who was actually crying.

"I know I messed up and I'm sorry! I would do anything to make it up but blame Dallas! He told me that you guys were getting back together and we should try again." Luna sobbed sitting on the ground

"I'm not mad. This is a sign that I shouldn't date Dallas again and I should just end it here!" Ally stated

A loud sound of yells and hands clapping came from outside the door then the sound of hushing and scrambling around. Ally collected herself and opened the door to Anya and Zig who looked really happy but then stared at me with confusion.

"Is it true?" Zig asked walking towards

"Are you like our…father?" Anya questioned moving closer

I stared to Ally looking for an answer but she stayed silent biting her bottom lip then I looked to Luna who shrugged and then back to the twins and all my feelings just poured out like word-vomit.

"Yes I'm your father, but don't be mad at me because I didn't know about you till a week ago and don't blame your mom because she couldn't contact me." I pleaded "I love you." I said softly

They stood totally frozen and looked at each other for what seems like an hour then a soft nod from Zig and Anya flung herself at me into a giant hug. I felt tears through my T-shirt and soon Zig joined in just a little softer hug but cried a little too.

"I knew it!" Anya whispered then released

"This is great! Now we can be a family…right?" Zig asked with a puppy dog look

"Well Ally what do you say?" I asked with my signature smile

She hesitated for a second but brought all of us back into a family hug and smiled angelically at all of us and slowly nodded her head and that's when everything seemed to be even better. Luna just stared at us with a soft smile holding in some sadness from before.

"Do you wanna be the twins' aunt?" I asked with a laugh

"If they want me." Luna stated looking at the twins

"Yes!" The twins jumped in excitement and ran to their new aunt

"Now enough of this love fest and let's get back to the party!" Ally gushed pushing the kids towards the door

The kids ran back down to their friends while Luna went to the bathroom to get Dallas hopefully to get rid of him before I did. I went to follow but Ally pushed me back to where I was standing before and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered

"It's nothing, I love them and I would do anything for them." I replied

"And Austin I got test results for if I'm pregnant or not…" Ally trailed off looking around

"And are you?" I asked interested

"No. I'm not pregnant." Ally smiled

"That's really great. " I smiled and hugged her then she pulled away for a quick second then stared at me with love sparkling in her eyes

"I love you Austin." Ally giggled

"I love you too Ally." I replied back

I wrapped my hands around her and looked into her dark brown eyes and smirked and pulled her closer until our bodies touched and kissed her softly while placing my hand on cheek. I've never kissed anyone more passionately then I did with Ally and it was almost magical. She pulled back and smiled again and placed her hands through my hair and giggled.

"And you said we should stop with our love fest!" Zig scoffed

"Zig! Get out." Ally yelled

I released her and pulled her by the hand and brought her back to the party where it seemed to be a bigger success than anyone could ever imagine. I looked up at the sky mindlessly dancing with Ally and saw a star shoot across the sky and smiled at the sight.

"Thank you." I whispered to the sky "Thank you for the second chance."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you like this and I hope you guys will read my other story that should be up later this week ok? Well maybe see you next chapter if there's an epilogue! Bye!<strong>


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

'After the party Austin decided to move down to Miami and live with his kids and starting seeing Ally again and to expand his career down there and like every big secret it spread to the press but Austin still kept his fan base though even through ruff times then during the twins' graduation Austin proposed to Ally which she gladly excepted with the side comment from Zig saying it 'stole his thunder' and they married a year later on June 25th. Three years later they had their third and fourth child (another set of twins!) and like Anya and Zig different genders and their names were Alexandra and Adam (Still all A names) and are not planning to have another one quite soon.

Anya graduated high school and graduated from Cal Berkley and went on to Broadway and now is coming out with an album with her fiancé, Cory, and plan on having kids very soon while Zig didn't go to college but became a famous guitarist and married his longtime girlfriend Delilah and expecting their first child which is a girl named Aislinn and continuing on the 'A' name lineage.

Luna was accepted as the twins' aunt and soon became Dallas's girlfriend after he went through rehab and counseling and now he is perfectly fine with Austin and back to good terms with the twins. Dallas became the part time manager of Sonic Boom. Luna had their first child after three years of dating and before she gave birth they got married and had their wonderful son named Cameron Winston but before he was born Luna was still Austin's assistant and later manger and was happy keeping that position.

Dez finally returned to his normal self of being his insane self and became Austin's personal director again with the help of Trish of course and Bella became a big part of the Austin Team and helped out her entire life."

"Daddy is this true?" Alexandra asked looking sleepily at her dad

"Of course it is Alex! Everything was completely true." Austin replied kissing his daughter and son's head goodnight

Both Adam and Alexandra fell asleep instantly as Austin turned off the lights and returned to his bedroom to see Ally looking up waiting for him. He hugged her and then took a big jump and landed on their bed.

"Did you really wish on a star?" Ally asked with a curious face

"If it were to bring you back I would've wished on a rock Ally." Austin replied kissing her forehead

She smiled brightly at her husband before lying back in their bed and laid across his chest before silently falling asleep in their perfect fairytale life.

**~.~**

**It took forever to write this and it's not even a thousand words! Well I hoped you liked and I hope all of you will read my other story **_**Family Rivals and Prank Wars **_**and if I get enough reviews on it I'll put in a big Auslly scene! So read and review! Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**~Rikki**


End file.
